The Four Times Peeta Didn't Know What To Do The One Time Katniss Did
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: The four times Peeta had no clue what to do and the one time Katniss did.


_**I donnot own the HG or any of it's characters. :)  
><strong>_

_**Summary: The four times Peeta had no clue what to do and the one time Katniss did.  
><strong>_

_**The four times Peeta had no clue what to do and the one time Katniss did.**_

**_3rd Person _**

_1**  
><strong>_

Her father left at 9AM, with the promise of return. He didn't. She always got told he died in the underground bombing, that's what she always thought.

"He never broke his promises, _ever_."

"This is one he couldn't keep, I suppose." Her mother says, eying Peeta's hand on her daughters shoulder. "Katniss-"

"Mom..." She sighs. "Please don't. How can I ever trust you again?"

"Katniss, she's your mother..." Peeta trys to say, but she looks up at him with tears in her eyes and all he can do is shut up.

"Peeta, just stop. Mom, stop! I don't wanna hear it from either of you!" She yells "Just go!"

"Katniss you don't mean that-"

"I DO!" She yells. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE MOM!"

"Katniss please don't."

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT! GET OUT! DON'T EVER COME BACK!" She yells, and yells. She doesn't stop yelling until Peeta has ushered her out.

When he comes back in, his girlfriend in in a heap on their bed. Her boyfriend had no idea what to do, what to say... _what could he say?_ "Katniss, I-"

"Don't Peeta!" She says. "Please don't. Just..." She sighs and he knows what she's gonna say. "Stay with me."

"_Always." _

* * *

><p><em>2 <em>

"Hey Katniss," Peeta greets her, shes staring at the TV- unmoving. "Oh god Katniss."

"What do I do Peeta?" She asks, not moving from her position and her eyes don't either. "She's dead."

"I know."

"It's all my fault." She says, sobs wracking her body. "It's my fault Prim's gone, isn't it?"

"Of corse not!" He says, sitting next to her and pulling her close. He looks at the TV- a glance- she's got the news on. The reports have been going non stop, you'd think they'd leave them alone.

After Katniss learnt her father had been alive all these years, just left them, Katniss threw a fit at her mother. She told her to get out of their house and not to come back. And her mother had sent out Prim to talk some sense into her, that was two months ago. It came to no avail, and Prim came again. Katniss sent her out with a small smile and a promise to think it over, Prim never make it home this time. "It's been a week, Peeta. Why won't they stop talking about it? About her?"

"I don't know, baby. I really don't." He holds her even closer and turns off the TV.

"When you figure it out, can you tell me?" She asks and he nods. "Stay with me please."

"_Always_, baby. _Always_!"

* * *

><p><em>1 (Her part 1 time) <em>

It's pretty hard to watch all of their friends grow up and go on with their lives when hers is unmoving. She loves Peeta, more than anything else in the world. He's helped her through the hardest times in their life, but recently... shes terrified shes not enough anymore.

He asked her to marry her a year ago, she'd said yes after five years together- she knew he was the one. And everyone had set about planning, including her mother- who she had chosen to forgive after Prim's death. But recently, she's seen his longing looks at Annie and Finnick... their baby boy. The newest addition to the O'Dair family. Peeta was announced godfather and her, respectively, godmother.

But she knew something was up with her fiance when those looks stopped, and he'd been waking up with nightmares constantly- about his mom and he'd tell her it was nothing. But it wasn't.

She needed to know what the hell to do around about now.

* * *

><p><em>3<br>_

His girlfriend had been eying him- no sorry! His fiance had been eying him, and not in a lustful way either. He knew why, and he knew she had a plan around about now. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"That's never good."

"I know," She smiles a little. "Peeta, are you bored of me?" She asks suddenly after a while, tears filling her grey eyes. "Are you?" One falls and he just shakes his head.

"NO!" He says. "No, of corse not! Why you even think that?" He pulls her into his lap and she bury's her face into his neck- he hates it when she cries. His heart just bleeds whenever he hears shes unhappy, he pretends to know exactly what to sat.

But in all honestly:

He had no freaking clue anymore. So he just holds her more often then ever.

"Stay with me?" She asks, and he smiles at their little phrase.

"_Always._"

* * *

><p><em>4<br>_

His wife was pacing, stick in hand. "What the hell am I gonna do? What are WE gonna do?" She panics. "We can't have a baby, Peeta! We're not prepared, we don't know how to change diapers! We can't do this! We can't care for a little baby!"

"Yes we can." He smiles, trying to calm her down. "And we're gonna be great parents, baby."

"NO! I'm not! I'm gonna be a terrible mother, Peeta. And it'll hate me forever for ruining its life-"

"Katniss. I've known you for nine years, been your boyfriend for five and your husband for three of those years! You are kind, beautiful, caring and your gonna be a fantastic mother! And you wanna know how I know?"

She crying and shaking her head.

"Because your already worried about the safety of a baby we've only just found out about. You're concerned about him or her, our baby is as lucky as hell to have you as his or her mommy." She kisses him lightly.

"I love you, baker." She says.

"I love you too, hunter." He kisses her again. "And don't ask me to stay with you again because you fully- damn- well know I will."

She laughs a little. "_Always_." She clarifys.

* * *

><p><em>1<em>

Her husband has never been hard to read, but at least he's not breaking up with her. Their five years into their marriage, a two year old in his arms, when suddenly he becomes as dark as ever. He jumps out of bed screaming sometimes at night, waking up Hollyn- their daughter- and she has to hold him in her arms until he calms down.

It's always been the other way around.

But he always gets worried, today was the worst.

Hollyn fell and hurt her knee after he went into the kitchen to grab the phone, and he freaked. He was gone for a _second! A second! _When Hollyn started crying uncontrollably, enough to make Katniss run in from the garden. "Peeta!" She had called, picking up their two old, who's knee had a slight graze. "What happened?" She asked, and he had come up to them- concerned look.

"I dunno, I was in the kitchen." He was out of breath for some reason there and suddenly she realized the signs of a panic attack. "I was gone for a second, Katniss. A second. Hollyn." He had kissed her forehead. "Are you OK, honey?" She shook her head and cried into her fathers shoulder. "Daddy's so sorry, baby. It won't happen again."

"OK, daddy." She sniffed and he had inspected her knee. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too, Hols."

It wasn't until later on when Hollyn was in bed that he'd talked to her about it. Just seeing her so upset and in pain had killed him, and he was reminded of when he was little and no one had cared- he didn't want her to feel that. He never wanted to see his baby girl upset, it was like it was with Katniss... it made him even sadder then he ever thought he could be.

Katniss knew what to do for once. "You're a brilliant father, Peeta. Did you not see how she calmed down with you, baby? She's fine, Peeta! She told you she loved you, no hard feelings! You know her the most out of anyone on this earth and we both know that she adores her daddy more than anything else in the world!" His tears had stopped and he pulled away from her shoulder. "You are nothing like you mom, and you never will be."

"I love you, Katniss." He said, kissing her lightly.

"Love you too, Peeta." She kissed him again. "Oh and by the way, since we're talking about our baby..." She sighed. "I want another." She patted his chest.

"What?" He asks, perking up instantly.

"Another child, to be pregnant again. To eat cheese buns like crazy and to have another baby out of it." She says. "I was think of Rye for a boys name." She smiles.

_And that's exactly what they named him. _

* * *

><p><strong>61/15 **

**My first one shot of the new year! And it's Katniss + Peeta! :) **


End file.
